De magiska hittar mugglarportalen
by Magiska mugglaren
Summary: Våra vänner i magivärlden har upptäckt internet och både de onda och de goda hittar sidan mugglarportalen.
1. Chapter 1

Harry satt vid datorn och skulle gå in på msn, men han råkade skriva fel. Då kom det upp något konstigt. Google. Där fanns det en ruta där man kunde skriva och en knapp där det stod sök. Han skrev in sitt namn och tryckte på sök. Det kom upp ungefär 482 000 000 träffar. Harry var mållös.  
Efter att ha gått igenom ett par sidor förstod han vad som pågick. För mugglarna var han en påhittad figur i en bok. Där han var huvudpersonen, hjälten och den alla gillade, och så var det verkligen. Alla verkade verkligen gilla honom. Det fanns massa kul bilder, och han verkade ha massor av fans, som läste böcker och såg filmer om honom om och om igen. De verkade schyssta, så han bestämde sig för att möta sina fans, som en av dem. Han skrev in "Harry potter community" i sökrutan.

Samma sak hände Voldemort. Han sökte också på sitt namn men fick bara upp 79 800 000. Men glatt ovetande om Harrys antal var han nöjd. Han såg bara alla dessa fanns som anhängare och dödsätare, ordet hp-fan ville inte hans hjärna uppfatta. Han bestämde sig för att samla sin arme. Han skrev in "Voldemort community" i sökrutan.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry klickade på sök och längst upp kom det upp någonting: Mugglarportalen stod det. Wow, en portal och ett community tänkte han. Han klickade på länken och började försöka komma in genom portalen. Han ville ju till alla mugglar-fans. Då kom Ron, Seamus och Neville in i sovsalen.  
– Harry vad gör du! sa ron. Harry dunkade huvudet mot skärmen  
– Jo, jag har tydligen massa mugglarfans som läser böcker och ser på filmer om mig och nu har jag hittat en portal till dem men det funkar inte. Ron tittade förvånat på honom.  
– Men mugglare har väl inte portaler? Sa han. Det kanske bara är ett community.  
-Aa det kanske är så, sa Harry besviket. Han klickade på bli medlem knappen

Voldemort klickade också på sök. Han fick upp massa egna forum (trodde han, egentligen var det bara Harry Potter forum där man skrivit om honom). Han fick syn på mugglarportalen.  
Han gick in på sidan och tryckte på "bli medlem". Han gjorde elevhemstestet och tryckte på sortera.  
Det stod: Grattis du har blivit rawenclaware. Han tryckte på gör om testet men blev återigen rawenclaw. Efter 20 ggr skrev han på msn till bellatrix:

Voldy: HJÄLP MIG!  
Bella: vadå rå?  
Voldy: jag blev med på ett forum och jag blev rawenclaw, jag gjorde om men jag blev det i alla fall  
Bella: rawenclaw, är du seriös  
Bella: det är ju hysteriskt kul! hahahahahah  
Voldy: grrrrrrrrr Avadra kadavra  
Bella: du vet väl att det inte funkar på internet…. Men okej, vad ska jag göra?  
Voldy: TRÖSTA MIG!


	3. Chapter 3

Processen för att bli medlem började med ett elevhemstest. Harry som ju var en äkta gryffindorare svarade på frågorna ärligt.  
Han svarade till och med vet inte på frågan vilket elevhem tror du att du hamnar i. Han tryckte på sortera. Grattis du har blivit slytherinare! Nu bankade Harry huvudet i tangentbordet.  
Det var som att sorteringshatten viskade i hans öra: vad var det jag sa. Han tog snabbt gör om innan hans vänner såg resultatet. Han försökte fejka till gryffindor men då blev han Hufflepuff. Han försökte igen och blev till sist gryffindor. Ron som bara hade sett att det var ett elevhemstest frågade: "vad blev du".  
Gryffindor, såklart, vad tror du om mig! sa Harry smått nervöst.  
– Nej jag bara undrade, sa ron.  
Sen skulle man skriva in ett namn. Han testade Harry Potter, det gick inte. Han testade alla stavningar han kunde komma på men inget funkade. H-mannen funkade. Han tog det. Bredvid Harry satt ron och skapade ett eget konto, Weasley som han var blev han gryffindor direkt. Han testade ron Weasley men det funkade inte. Inte ens ronny ponny funkade. Han tog till slut gryff. Snart skulle de båda få träffa sina fans.

Bellatrix satt och skapade ett mugglis-konto. Hon gjorde testet som den slytherinare hon var. Eller trodde hon var. Hon blev försökte och försökte men blev rawenclaw.  
Till slut förstörde hon sin dator, med alla förtrollningar hon kunde komma på. Voldemort kom in och såg askan som var kvar från datorn.  
- Bella vad har hänt?  
– Jag behöver en ny dator.

Det räckte med att säga accio macbook pro. Den var visserligen stulen men varför skulle de bry sig.  
Hon skapade ett konto, Voldemort med. De försökte göra imperio på datorn för att bli slytherin men det gick inte. De blev rawenclaw om och om igen. De gav upp. Men Voldemort ville så gärna träffa sina fans så de gjorde det en sista gång för att skapa sina medlemskap. Då blev de slytherin…


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort började kolla runt på sidan. Plötsligt såg han ett ställe där det stod: the dark side. Jag har hittat rätt tänkte han triumferande. Han gick in och kollade på första sidan. Men där var det massa konstiga saker om allt möjligt men det verkade snällt. Han förstod att det var en täckmantel. Han läste inläggen och försökte knäcka koden för att se de onda meddelanden de egentligen skrev. Sedan skrev han: " jag känner mig ond, vad gör ni?" Svaren blev:  
"inget spec, datan bara :D"  
" Den stora lord voldemort! Har inte sett dig här förut. Kul med nya, jag ska snart ut och äta med mamma och pappa men kollar bara datan nu. Dd?"  
" lyssnar på musik ^^"  
" dyrkar ralph, edward och alla andra! Fangirl big times!"  
"hahahaha, jag äter inte massa godis och läsk…"

Voldemort förstod ingenting. Var det här deras onda. Eller var det mer koder, han kunde inte lista ut dem. Han klickade sig fram till en profil som verkade bra, ondingen och skickade ett medelande:  
Voldemort: "Vad är det för ont ni gör på the dark side, jag är ond som ni du kan berätta!"  
Ondingen:" ingenting, vi bara pratar och har kul"  
Voldemort:"men kom igen, jag är Lord Voldemort, den största onda trollkarlen genom tiderna. Jag vet att ni gör något så berätta!"  
Ondingen" (kul rollspelsprofil du gör) visst voldemort. Vi smider planer och så, men vi skriver i kod.  
Dock är den svår att förklara (XD)"  
Voldemort:"vadå rollspelsprofil, och vad menar du med XD. Svara din store härskare!"  
Ondingen:"du, det här har gått för långt. Det är en kul grej men jag orkar inte, sorry"

Voldemort fattade ingenting. Varför förstod de inte vem han var. Bellatrix som suttit bredvid honom brött tysnaden: "tänk om de försöker gå emot dig, bli ännu större och ondare än du är. Tänk om det är därför de håller på så där".  
"Oh nej bella, jag tror du har rätt. De går emot mig. Samla dödsätarna, det ska inte få hända".


	5. Chapter 5

Kap 5: Örjan

Några timmar senare sätt Bellatrix och Voldemort ensamma i Lestrange Manor.

Det var en mörk höstkväll, regnet smattrade mot ruttorna och de flesta skulle nog säga att det var riktigt mysigt, men inte dessa dödsätare.

"Skulle inte du kalla hit dödsätarna!?" Frågade Voldemort.

"Det gjorde jag" "men Severus var tvungen att gå på ett Hogwarts föräldrar möte, och där är också alla Malfoys. Och Yaxley är på bröllop och...

"Det räcker!" avbröt Voldy henne. "Så ingen kunde komma!?"

"Jo jag" så en pippig röst från mörkret. Ut klev en liten spinkig man.

"Vem är du?" frågade Bella.

"Jag heter Örjan" så han och drog upp ärmen och visade sitt dödsätar märke.

"Vad i hela..." började Voldy "schs" sa Bella

"Örjan, du är sen. Vi så faktiskt klockan fem, nu är klockan sju. Voldy vet du vad det betyder...?"

"STRAFF" sa de upphetsat i kör och Örjan såg väldigt skrämd ut. Bella riktade sin stav mot Örjan "IMPERIO: SLÅ DIG SJÄLV! varför slår du dig själv!?varför slår du dig själv!? varför slår du dig själv!?

DANSA KYCKLINGDANSEN! DANSA FORTARE, FORTARE, FORTARE!

AVADRA KADAVRA" då låg de båda i en hög på golvet och skrattade.

Voldemort ställde sig upp.

"Nej nu måste vi gå tillbaka till allvaret" Voldy såg väldigt dramatisk ut.

"IT'S WAR, BLOG WAR"

Bellatrix var tyst i ett ögonblick innan hon utbrast"AWESOME,they're totally going down!"

"Varför pratar du engelska?" frågade Voldemort

"Men du gjorde ju det!"

"Its my thing GOD BELLATRIX YOUR STUPID"

"förlåt dåh" sa Bella och tittade bort lite.

Voldemort struntade i henne och satte sig vid datorn. Han gick in på sin blogg och skrev:

Hej folk!

Vet ni vilka som är korkade? Folk i en ny fånig klubb kallad "The Dark Side".

De är så DUMMA!

De tror att ondska är en barnlek där de kan vinna, de vet inte vem de har att göra med.

Det borde de göra, det borde det verkligen.

Jag är Voldemort, den stora Lord Voldemort. De borde frukta mig!

Här är en länk så ni kan skriva hur mycket ni hatar dem: idiot klubben

Föresten här är dagens outfit:

. /tumblr_m8pd2oEwDi1rnjvnqo5_

Voldemort läste igenom det, log nöjt och klickade på publicera.

Han stirrade ut genom fönstret och tänkte på hur han redan vunnit kriget.

Plötsligt började Bellatrix, som satt sig vid sin dator prata:

"Det är bra…typ…eller liksom…."

"Vad pratar du om!? Det är otroligt bra, fenomenalt hemskt, det bästa någon någonsin skrivit"

"If you say so"

"BELLA"

"sorry"¨

"BELLA!"

"okej okej jag ska sluta"

Samtidigt satt Harry vid sin dator, han hade fått skippa föräldrar mötet.

Han kollade runt på lite olika bloggar och hittade "The deatheater".

"Fint" tänkte han och fnissade, sedan klickade han på nästa blogg.


	6. Chapter 6

Kap 6: Snöbolls krig.

En annan blogg, på en annan plats i cyperspace hade skrivit ett inlägg. Det var ondingen som skrivit:

Hej alla, har varit en vanlig dag idag, skolan och sånt. Men det är något jag måste berätta, någon superskum person på mugglarportalen håller på och skickar meddelanden till mig och håller på med tds. Det är ganska jobbigt samtidigt som varje brev ger mig ett skratt. Vet helt ärligt inte vad jag ska tro men någon har tråkigt i alla fall

Voldemort hittade det, han kunde verkligen inte förstå hur hen kunde skriva så. Det var nu de skulle be om nåd på sina bara knän och se sig själva besegrade, men icke.  
Detta måste vara någon slags dödsätare så modiga och onda som de är.  
Plötsligt fick han en ide. Vad hade det stått på mugglis framsida, han hade läst det, han undrade varför.  
"Beeeella, vad var det för grej på mugglis?" Bella kom in i rummet.  
"Allvarligt, bryr du dig?" sa hon surt.  
"Bara av den anledningen att det är min nästa plan mot de som kallar sig 'The dark side."  
"Det var väl att man kunde kasta snöbollar till varandra" sa Bellatrix utan att bry sig alls.  
"Det är perfekt!" Utropade Voldemort.  
"Men du behöver pengar för det, en galleon per snöboll" ropade Bellatrix som redan hade börjat gå ut ur rummet.  
"Awh" sa Voldemort "Jag har ju massa galleoner man det förstår säkert inte det dumma spelet. Hur får man ens galleoner?" frågade han Bellatrix som stannade i dörren och snäste  
"Varför skulle jag veta det jag struntar i det här dumma spelet, men…man spelar."  
"Duktig….flicka. Eller om det var dåligt jag vet inte riktigt. Men jag orkar inte spela, vi måste helt enkelt komma på ett annat sätt….. Och jag tror jag vet….  
Prepare to see moving pictures!"  
"Uhm what, seriously. Och varför pratar vi engelska?"  
"Bellatrix vi har redan pratat om det här! Jag pratar engelska för det är min grej!"  
"Ja ja" Muttrade Bellatrix till svar.


	7. Chapter 7

"BEEEELLATRIX" skrek Voldemort som sprang runt i rummet som en galning.  
"Voldy, voldy, darling, lugna dig ett par hekto va'. Vad är det?"  
"Jag…behöver….en…..JAG VET INTE VAD JAG BEHÖVER SÅ JAG LETAR EFTER DET"  
"Letar efter vad!?"  
"Jag vet inte!"  
Bellatrix suckade.  
"Well det var flera månader sedan man kunde skicka snöbollar på varandra och dvärgarna är borta de också, vad hade du egentligen tänkt göra åt The Dark side"  
Voldemort såg ganska desperat ut och Bellatrix mumlade  
"Inte för att något av det skulle göra någon skillnad alls"  
"Vet du vad jag borde göra….ett gif war!"  
"Seriously" mumlade Bellatrix men tittade bort när hon fick en arg blick från Voldemort.  
"Det är en jättebra ide" sa hon och log tillgjort.  
Voldemort bara log. Han satte på sin dator och skrev:

'Det är dags för gif krig! Bered er! Vem vill kämpa för ert lila "The dark side'

Ingen brydde sig om Voldemorts inlägg, han kunde inte förstå varför. Men han frågade  
"Bellatrix, vad är en gif egentligen?" Bellatrix suckade  
"Come on, seriously"  
"BELLATRIX"  
"It's my thing too!"  
"Cruc…"  
"Ja ja, ta det lugnt.  
Det är rörliga bilder"  
"Eh, Bellatrix, bilder är rörliga."  
"Voldemort, mugglarnas är inte det. Och kom igen, vi vet båda att du växte upp som mugglare"  
Voldemort bara mumlade något.


	8. Chapter 8

Kap 8: Nu är det allvar  
Bellatrix suckade.  
"Alltså, om du verkligen vill göra något åt de på The Dark side måste du ju fakiskt göra något nu."  
"Bellatrix jag bryr mig faktiskt inte.  
Men du, vi måste nog göra något åt the dark side snart"  
"Men jag…." Bellatrix bara suckade.  
"Och jag tror jag vet hur" sa Voldemort och log elakt.

Hemma hos ondisen brusar datorn lugnt och själv sitter hon framför datan och ugglar med en kompis. De ska på en mugglis träff om bara några dagar och pratar om hur kul det ska bli. Plötsligt ser hon något svart åka förbi vid fönstret men hon tänker att det bara är en fågel. Hon går in och kollar på anslagstavlan och precis när hon ska skriva in en liten hälsning till hela mugglis så känner hon hur någon greppar tag i hennes axlar. Hon vet inte riktigt varför men hon skriver snabbt 'HJÄLP' och trycker på enter. Sedan känner hon hur hon rycks iväg och ett konstigt ord hon inte hört förut viskas i hennes öra men hon somnar i alla fall in. När hon vaknar är allt hon kan se mörker men hon hör en röst.  
"Vem där" frågar någon och hon svarar av någon anledning "Ondisen" och inte sitt eget namn.  
"Ondisen?" Hon hör hur någon kryper mot henne.  
"Hanna det är jag, Sara!"  
"Det är..det är du!?"


End file.
